


yours

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: “You’re wearing my cologne,” Steve notes all of a sudden, his tone surprised and immensely pleased.“I am,” Tony confirms.“You smell really good, sweetheart.” Steve plants three fleeting kisses on the delicate skin just below Tony’s ear. “You smell like me. You smell like you’re mine.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 337





	yours

“Oh, thank God.”

Tony stops dead in his tracks after he walks through the door into their bedroom, the sight on the bed giving him pause.

“Paperwork in bed? Really, Mr. Rogers?” 

“Stark-Rogers,” Steve corrects automatically and if Tony’s heart does a happy little backflip at that like the sap he truly is deep inside, no one needs to know. Tony’s husband of two weeks leans back, his head hitting the headboard with a quiet thud. He looks at Tony with tired eyes and a small frown as he sets his lap desk aside. 

“Thank God you’re home,” Steve says with a heavy sigh. “Can I _please_ have a hug?” His question is polite, but his arms are already outstretched, demanding a hug from Tony like it’s his God-given right.

Tony chuckles and pads over to the bed. Once Tony is within arm’s reach, Steve wastes no time in pulling him onto his lap, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He lets out a long and contented hum, like his shoulders have just been relieved of an extremely hefty weight. Tony smiles, hand coming up to play with the soft hair at Steve’s nape.

“Long day, sweetheart?”

“You have no idea,” Steve grumbles, voice muffled. 

Tony ducks down to plant a kiss into Steve’s hair and can’t help the way his own lips break into an immediate grin when he feels Steve reply with a small kiss of his own, pressed to the skin of Tony’s neck. 

“Where have you been all day? I haven’t seen you at all today,” Steve says—almost whines, if Tony is being completely honest—from where his face is still buried into the skin under the collar of Tony’s shirt, seemingly reluctant to move.

That’s technically not true, Tony thinks. They did spare a few minutes to indulge in a quick but _very passionate_ round of morning sex before work—something he paid for when Pepper greeted him with a baleful glare the minute he saw her. Astute as ever, Pepper refrained from asking the reason behind his tardiness. It was hardly a rare occurrence. Besides, Tony supposes the dopey grin on his face was already enough to clue her in as to why he was late in the first place.

“Meetings with the R&D department,” Tony says. “I haven’t seen _you_ at all today. Missed me, Captain Handsome?”

Steve grunts in lieu of a reply and then proceeds to push Tony down on the bed before lying half on top of him. 

“I hate everything and everyone,” Steve mumbles almost incoherently. Tony chuckles, fingers massaging Steve’s neck soothingly. Steve must be really exhausted. Tony knows that he was also constantly in and out of various administrative meetings today. The intricacies of SHIELD bureaucracy and paperwork happen to be the bane of Steve’s existence. 

“Yeah? Should I leave and give you some much needed solitude?” 

Steve makes an indignant sound of protest before using an arm and a leg to pull Tony even closer against him. He holds on tight, clinging to Tony like an octopus. 

“‘Cept you. You stay with me forever. Love you.” Steve nuzzles into the crook above Tony’s collarbone, inhaling deeply through his nose. Tony thinks he can almost feel Steve’s body settling even heavier against his, like he is surrendering all of his strength to plaster himself completely to Tony’s body. Closing his eyes, Tony smiles to himself as he soaks up Steve’s body warmth. 

“You’re wearing my cologne,” Steve notes all of a sudden, his tone surprised and immensely pleased. 

“I am,” Tony confirms. He used up the very last drops of his own just the day before and the new bottles JARVIS has undoubtedly already ordered to replenish his stock have yet to arrive. 

“You smell really good, sweetheart.” Steve plants three fleeting kisses on the delicate skin just below Tony’s ear. “You smell like me. You smell like you’re mine.”

“That’s because I am,” Tony points out, more than a little bit amused. Tony has a secret partiality for this rare side of Steve—the Steve that becomes endearingly petulant and slightly nonsensical when he gets exhausted. When Steve is tired, he almost has little to no reservations in terms of expressing his feelings and desires—some of which he might usually deny himself. His possessive streak is definitely one of them.

“Yes, you are. My fella. _My Tony,”_ Steve declares, smug and self-satisfied, and Tony feels Steve smile against his neck. 

“You have to let me go, though.” Tony pokes at his shoulder. “Your Tony needs to shower.”

Steve grunts in displeasure, arms tightening their hold around Tony. “But you just got here.”

“Exactly. Which is why I need to shower.”

“Ten more minutes,” Steve bargains. 

Then he opens his mouth and begins sucking a mark into Tony’s neck. 

_“Ah,”_ Tony moans. “Now you’re just playing dirty.”

Steve continues to work at the sensitive skin of Tony’s neck, teeth and tongue working in tandem to reduce Tony to a puddle of want. When he stops, Tony feels like he is ready to melt into the bed, bones turning into jelly. 

“Can I go shower now?” Tony asks weakly.

“Only if I get to shower with you,” Steve says, voice deep, rough, and full of promises. Heat pools in the pit of Tony’s stomach.

Tony hums, pretending to consider the offer. He lets his breath out in a sharp exhale before sitting up decisively. One of Steve’s arms is still curled around his waist. Tony looks down at his husband and finds him looking back up at Tony with half-lidded eyes, a lazy yet playful smile on his lips.

“Wash my back?” Tony asks.

Steve remains quiet for a few heartbeats as he lies on the bed, eyes gazing at Tony like he is trying to sear the image of Tony’s face into his memory, like he doesn’t already have the rest of their lives to do exactly that. Steve is looking his fill of Tony just because he can, because he wants to. It’s one of his favorite things to do, Steve once told Tony. 

It never fails to make Tony feel so incredibly loved, because Steve always looks at Tony so slowly and carefully, like he is savoring every second and taking in every detail, like Steve could look at him for hours and never get tired of him. Tony knows that this is something Steve also does on most nights they spend together, when they lie in bed tangled up in each other. Steve does this almost every time before he falls asleep. Tony remembers asking him about it the first time he noticed this particular habit of Steve’s, and his then boyfriend had smiled at Tony’s question, before saying:

_“You’re just so beautiful, that’s why. Also, looking at you makes me feel safe. It helps me fall asleep.”_

He remembers being so stunned by the answer that he couldn’t really form any coherent reply to the answer Steve had given so matter-of-factly, his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Looking down at Steve now, Tony lets himself indulge in the sight of his beautiful husband. Warmth runs through his veins as the hand Steve has around his waist reaches down to take one of his own.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Steve whispers before planting a kiss on Tony’s knuckles, eyes holding his gaze steadily. “I’ll wash your hair, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
